


【Yes, Minister】【医生AU】【Sugar】【Jim/Humphrey】

by Mozzie_D



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Yes Minister - Freeform, Yes Prime Minister - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 一个吉姆是医生，汉弗莱是病人的AU。甜向。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【Yes, Minister】【医生AU】【Sugar】【Jim/Humphrey】

  
事情发生的很突然。  
  
那是一个普通的周三夜晚，汉弗莱正结束与戴斯蒙关于索里赫尔工程的晚餐。他们走出餐厅的雨棚，带着各自的大衣，站在停在路边的劳斯劳斯前分享手里的雪茄。他们针对公营机构的空缺位置进行了一些短暂的利益交换，汉弗莱正在让戴斯蒙担任LGBT人权包容委员会主席与低收入群体社会服务机构代表人之间抉择不定，之后一辆加满油门的机车从街道的另一边飞驰过来。  
  
那是一辆闪着橙光的哈雷摩托，它带着那身电镀的黑漆与令人迷惑的色彩优雅穿行过伦敦车水马龙的街道，之后忽然在一个结了冰的井盖上轮胎侧滑，径直朝汉弗莱和戴斯蒙冲撞而来。汉弗莱看见那辆摩托的大灯，认为自己灵活的大脑应该会指挥他做出完美的闪避动作，但是他意识到撞击的时候，整个人已经躺在了湿漉漉的马路上。他听见周围人群的高声尖叫，心情复杂地思索身后的戴斯蒙一定被撞死了，这就是他勒索自己为他加高楼层与啃食公营资金的贪婪下场。  
  
之后他看见向自己围过来的人群，看见那个老混蛋闪避满分地从自己的劳斯莱斯爬出来，推开人群走到他的身边。  
  
「你还好吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「我不好。」汉弗莱惊恐地看着伦敦深蓝色的天空，「我感觉不到我的腿了。」  
  
救护人员来得很快。汉弗莱被几个人暴力地抬上救护车，又暴力地放在了急诊室的轮床上。或者他们的动作并没有很暴力，但每一次动作带来的剧痛都让他咬得自己满口是血。他们在一家私人医院的走廊穿行，几个年轻医生围上来检查他有没有伤口，问一些医保号码之类的问题，经过层层过滤把他推到了一个开着的房门前面。  
  
「What now？」一位年纪稍长的男医生从里面走出来，一边走一边套着白色制服。他的语调非常轻快，看起来五十多岁的样子，但是非常有活力。深褐色的发卷规整贴在额头，圆润的脸孔有着柔和好看的五官，神态间带着优渥生活熏陶出来的自信与温和，蓝色双眼径直看向汉弗莱平躺着的身体。  
  
「他被撞了。」戴斯蒙开口。  
  
「是的，」男医生敛起刚才轻快的神情，担忧地皱起眉头，「我看得出来。」  
  
「他还能站起来吗？」  
  
「我不知道。」他看着汉弗莱的眼睛，「我们需要拍X光。 」  
  
「我帮你找了律师，汉弗莱。」戴斯蒙像妻子就要进产房的丈夫一样握住汉弗莱的右手，「你会得到赔偿金的。」  
  
「谢谢，戴斯蒙。」汉弗莱咬着牙。  
  
「你还好吗？」男医生从口袋掏出一块银色的手帕，温柔按压着汉弗莱的鬓角和侧脸。  
  
「我很好。」汉弗莱尽量控制着自己声线里的抖动。  
  
「不要害怕，好吗？」他近距离地看着他微笑。  
  
「我不害怕。」汉弗莱咬着牙根，努力坚守着自己的男子汉形象，直到对方将那块手帕塞进他的手里并表示鼓励地拍拍他的手背，才发现自己泪水将它弄得可以捏出水来。  
  
拍X光又是地狱般的折磨。汉弗莱不得不拧了一次手帕才可以擦掉那些不受控制流出的，姑且可以称得上眼泪的东西。每一次他们把他放上影像台再搬下来都让他痛得想要掰断自己的手指。他的西裤被人脱下，镜头灯缓慢压向他的胯部并向玻璃后的女测像师发送着自己私处的成像照片。汉弗莱感觉自己正在经历一场宫口狭窄的难产分娩，只能毫无尊严地分开双腿任人摆布，实在太糟了。他张开那张银色手帕，用保护双眼的理性借口盖住脸孔，短暂享受了一会手帕上薰衣草的洗涤香味，又想到这个画面实在太不吉利将它重新攥回了手里。  
  
他的医生在三层病房找了好几个来回才发现躺在走廊病床上的汉弗莱。  
  
「你的丈夫呢？」他拿着手上的影片与病历单，不敢相信地看着躺在那里的汉弗莱。  
  
「他不是我的丈夫。」汉弗莱气若游丝地回应。  
  
「那你的伴侣。」医生严肃地说，「我需要和他谈谈你的骨头。」  
  
「和我谈就好。」汉弗莱平板地说。  
  
「不，必须是你的家人。」  
  
「和我谈就好。」汉弗莱烦躁地瞪着他，「我没有家人。」  
  
对方意外地愣在那里，看起来想笑又想哭。他垂下自己的眉毛，悲天悯人地看着他。  
  
「我站不起来了吗？」汉弗莱紧抿着嘴。  
  
「不。你只是需要卧床三个月我猜。」医生说，「你的耻骨有两处开裂。」  
  
「我丧失性功能了吗？」汉弗莱问。  
  
「不，它会没事的。」医生快速地笑了下，「如果它之前没事的话。」  
  
汉弗莱呼出一大口气，仇恨地瞪着他，「那为什么你那副表情？」  
  
「什么表情？」  
  
「你吓到我了医生。」  
  
「哦我很抱歉，我非常抱歉，我只是…」对方笑着调整好情绪，垂眼看了下他的病例，「就你一个人吗？」  
  
「我的律师会到。」  
  
「你的律师？」医生不敢置信地看着他，「让我帮你找个护工吧。」  
  
他将手上的病历单放在汉弗莱胳膊旁边，俯身将他的病床推向靠近值班室的大观察房，和一堆插着心电仪和氧气管的重症病人一起，「你需要在这里呆一晚上，我们需要确认没有后遗症与内出血。」  
  
「谢谢。」汉弗莱看着头顶后移的走廊顶灯与医生随说话而微微震动的喉结，「你可以借我电话吗，我的没电了。」  
  
他用对方手机给伯纳德打了个电话，但那接近凌晨一点，理所当然地没有人接。对方简单为他拉上床帘，然后就被一个跑来的护士叫走了。  
  
伯纳德在凌晨两点打向那个未知号码，接通的是一个陌生的男声，「你好。」  
  
「你好，」伯纳德在电话对面谨慎地沉默了相当长的时间，「你是谁？」  
  
「你是谁？」  
  
「我是伯纳德。汉弗莱爵士用这个电话留言给我。」  
  
「哦是他。」陌生人意外地笑了下，「为什么你叫他Sir?」  
  
「因为他是一个Sir。」伯纳德不确定地回忆对方语音信箱里令人想入非非的呻吟与鼻音，「他还好吗？」  
  
「不，他不好。他非常不好。」对方急切又严肃地要求他，「他此刻非常需要有人陪伴。你可以来一趟吗？」  
  
汉弗莱在凌晨三点震惊地看着掀开床帘走进来的伯纳德。  
  
「为什么你在这里，伯纳德？」  
  
「有位医生说你非常需要人陪伴。」伯纳德风尘仆仆地摘着围巾。  
  
「你不能呆在这里，你明天还要，哦操！」  
  
「你还好吗？」伯纳德担忧地扶住他。  
  
「我不好。」汉弗莱放弃坐起地躺在那里，「我耻骨裂了。」  
  
「你还站得起来吗？」伯纳德忧心忡忡地问。  
  
「是的我能。」  
  
「你的性功能……」  
  
「是的我可以，谢谢，伯纳德。」汉弗莱烦躁地打断他，「你得离开了，伯纳德，你明天还要陪大臣去斯旺西。」  
  
「你想要我为你请假吗，」伯纳德说，「医生说你必须卧床三个月。」  
  
「不，他在开玩笑。」汉弗莱摇头，「医生恨不得所有人都住院。」  
  
「但是你不能一个人在这里。 」  
  
「他们为我叫了护工，他晚一点会到达。」汉弗莱挣扎了一下，最后屈服于他晚上喝了太多的香槟以及他常年准时的生物钟，「伯纳德，我需要你的帮助。」  
  
「我需要上厕所。 」  
  
「哦。」伯纳德在病床下摸索了一会，从下面抽出一个椭圆形的白色器皿，「你应该用便盆。」  
  
「不，我不要用那个。」  
  
「它很方便。我照顾过我的岳母，我知道怎么用它。」伯纳德走到他的身边，「我只是需要把它放到你的身下，所以你可以躺着排泄。」  
  
「不我不是你的岳母，」汉弗莱冰冷地躺在那里，「我不要用它。」  
  
「我可以为你拉上帘子。」  
  
「我说我不要用它！我要去真正的厕所！」  
  
「但是你的胯骨……」伯纳德无助地握着那个便盆，「我建议你用便盆，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「不，给我找一个轮椅，我可以自己去。」  
  
他瞪着伯纳德不算魁梧的身影，「顺便找一个男护理师如果你搬不动我。」  
  
「是的，」伯纳德掀开床帘走了出去，「是的我会的，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
伯纳德离开了相当长的时间。汉弗莱在此之间试着用自己的上臂力量支撑着自己坐起来，之后发现那个动作太像礁石上的人鱼，于是放弃地躺回床上假装睡着。之后他听见轮椅滚动的声音，刚想开口批评伯纳德效率太慢就看见跟在后面的蓝眼睛。  
  
「我说护理师，不是医生。」汉弗莱震惊地看着伯纳德。  
  
「我很抱歉，今晚没有男护理师值班。」对方不确定地看着他，「你有什么需要帮助吗？」  
  
汉弗莱想说自己没有什么需要帮助但是伯纳德先一步开口了。  
  
「他想要上厕所。」  
  
「哦。」男医生嘟了下嘴，笑着看他，「我建议你用便盆。 」  
  
汉弗莱想说自己决定用便盆了但是伯纳德先一步开口了。  
  
「他不要那个，他想去真正的厕所。」伯纳德说，「我可以抱他到轮椅上去厕所，但是我可以那样做吗？」  
  
「是的。是的你可以那样做。」男医生看看停在床边的轮椅，不放心地补充，「但是你必须非常小心，因为他的骨折在……」  
  
他欲言又止地看看汉弗莱，又看看伯纳德，之后推开站在那里的伯纳德，「事实上让我来做。」  
  
汉弗莱想要拒绝但对方已经俯下身子，将手掌贴住他的手背。  
  
「抱着我。」他让汉弗莱搂着自己的脖子，后者在那里闻到相同的薰衣草香味，「抱紧些。」  
  
他的左手扶着汉弗莱的后背，另一只手跃过他的膝盖，就那样将汉弗莱公主抱地轻轻放进了轮椅。他的动作非常轻柔，但由此带来的剧烈痛苦还是让汉弗莱发出了饱含痛苦但依旧让人困惑的靡靡之音。  
  
汉弗莱掏出手帕擦拭自己流出热泪的双眼，依然不忘用冰冷的目光恐吓跟在后面的伯纳德。  
  
他们由无障碍斜坡到达一个开着门的单间厕所，之后重复了相同的动作，由汉弗莱搂着他的脖子，两人胸膛相贴地把汉弗莱放上马桶。  
  
「你要我帮你脫裤子吗？」对方看着他。  
  
「不我可以自己来。」汉弗莱毫无意义地抵抗。  
  
「让我帮你。」对方微笑地抽出他压在裤子里的衬衣，「我可以闭上眼睛。 」  
  
「你不需要。」汉弗莱自暴自弃地说，「反正你都看过了。」  
  
「你的骨折在那里，我还能看哪里。」医生让他挂着自己的脖子，将汉弗莱的身体稍微抬起，把西裤与内裤一起从大腿褪到膝盖。  
  
「我会在外面。」他为他关上门。  
  
汉弗莱想说你不用在外面，但他的膀胱和肠道没有给他矫情的机会。汉弗莱此生听到的最响亮最壮烈最屈辱感的声音响彻着他的耳膜，但是他已经疼得什么都不在乎了。他对智能马桶的冲洗加温功能感激到无以复加的地步，但是他依旧需要有人进来为他穿上裤子。  
  
他在那个飘散着尴尬气味的炼狱空间拖延时间地把所有按钮都玩了一遍，然后对方因为不断响起的水声不放心地敲了敲门。  
  
「你还好吗。我可以进来吗？」  
  
之后他推门进来，蹲在汉弗莱身边，温和地对他伸出手臂，「来吧，我们回去了。」  
  
汉弗莱缓慢而沉痛地闭上眼睛，伸出手臂攀着对方的后背与脖颈，任由对方一边穿他的裤子一边在他耳边说着，「好的」，「很好」，「你做的很好」之类的句子。  
  
「别那样做。」汉弗莱在对方把他抱回病床上时抗拒地警告。  
  
「做什么？」  
  
「我不是小孩子。我不需要鼓励。 」  
  
「小孩子会乖乖用便盆。」医生笑了一下，然后转身和伯纳德嘱咐了些什么。  
  
他在离开前从口袋里掏出一个巧克力，放到汉弗莱的手心，「给你。」  
  
汉弗莱感觉自己应该说些什么，但是他太累了。  
  
汉弗莱早上醒来的时候他的护工终于到了。那是一个看起来像他母亲一样年龄的印度老女人，但力气大得惊人。他在对方一把扯下他的裤子后决定乖乖使用尿盆小便。他在早上十点离开看护病房后迅速给自己找了间最贵的单人病房，在护工的帮助下洗了头发，用一次性刀具刮了脸。  
  
戴斯蒙给他找的律师也在中午的时候到了。他正在那份巨大的赔偿金文件上签着名字时护工提醒他到了医生过来查房的时间。他郑重地让对方摇起床架，以半坐的姿势满怀希望地等在那里。  
  
但进来的是一个女医生。她对他的骨折状况非常乐观，查看了他的体温与药品外就微笑着打算离开。  
  
「打扰一下，」汉弗莱叫住她的背影，「昨晚那个医生呢?」  
  
「哪个医生？」挂着安妮名牌的女医生转过身来。  
  
「那一个。」汉弗莱说，「蓝眼睛，圆脸，有虎牙的那个。」  
  
「你说吉姆？」  
  
「他是吉姆？」  
  
「是的。那是吉姆。」女医生兴致盎然地看着他，「他晚上才会出现。你找他什么事？」  
  
「没什么。」汉弗莱说，「只是想和他表示感谢。那是全部。」  
  
对方只是看着他笑，「我会让他来看你的。」  
  
「不我不是…」汉弗莱看着对方离开的背影，以难以名状的缘由咽下了后面的句子。  
  
「他有来过。」他的护工帮他调整床架时说。  
  
「他有吗？」  
  
「早上的时候。你当时在睡觉。」  
  
「他说了什么？」  
  
「他让我为你找一个冰敷袋。」护工告诉他，「他是一个好医生。」  
  
汉弗莱叹气，「他是。」  
  
「以及他是单身。」  
  
汉弗莱猛地挑起一根眉毛，「他是吗？」  
  
他在中午打电话让伯纳德提前下班去家里搬来了好几套西装。他又和自己的母亲护工经历了一遍我比你更习惯穿男人衣服的过程，并耐心教授对方怎样打各种各样的领带结并获得对方表扬后逐渐适应了这个充满令人作呕的消毒水气息的病房。  
  
他在接近医生上班的时间衣冠楚楚地等待起来，问题是那也是公务员的下班时间，络绎不绝的访客几乎在汉弗莱的病房外排起了长队。一开始只是D.A.A.的人，之后是其他部门，之后各种各样的人都来了，他的蓝眼睛医生几次从门外路过都只是点头微笑就匆匆离开了。  
  
汉弗莱一直到当天晚上十二点才找到时间回到马桶。他有一个非常准时的生物钟。他乖巧地让护工把自己放上马桶，努力工作后筋疲力尽地按下冲水键，冲洗键，之后温暖了自己的身体。  
  
他尝试着用前臂力量把自己重新弄回轮椅，鉴于他身体里的止痛药和逐渐恢复的下肢力量，他成功了！汉弗莱激动地不想再穿他的西裤，他把他们叠好放在大腿，打算直接出门套上他的病号服。他右手扶着轮椅的前轮，一开门就发现那身白袍飒飒地站在那里。真的？  
  
「嗨。」对方礼貌地将视线放到他西装楚楚的上半身，右手掩饰尴尬地伸进裤子口袋，「你还好吗？」  
  
「我很好。」汉弗莱僵硬地说。他想把自己推回床边换上病号服，但是那会暴露他什么都没穿的屁股。所以他决定原地不动。  
  
「我以为你孤独一人呢。」医生活跃气氛地晃晃身体，「真热闹是不是？」  
  
「只是同事。」  
  
「你的护工还好吗？」  
  
「她很好。」汉弗莱点头，「非常好。」  
  
「很好。」医生顿一顿，「我听安妮说你想见我。」  
  
「只是说谢谢。」汉弗莱发自内心地说，「我想谢谢你昨天晚上的帮助。 」  
  
对方看着他微笑起来，「那是医生应该做的。」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱看着自己的光腿，担心护工回来会径直把自己推向床边，「我认为你应该走了，我想休息了。」  
  
「是的。」医生点头，「是汉弗莱对吧，你的名字。」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱抬头看着他，「你是吉姆。」  
  
「是的，在我名牌上呢。」对方指指胸前的卡片，汉弗莱眯起眼睛，是Doctor Hacker. 所以是Jim Hacker.  
  
「所以那个年轻人是你的……？」哈克医生欲言又止地望着他。  
  
「我的秘书。」  
  
「你没有妻子吗？」  
  
「离婚了。」  
  
「为什么不让她来照顾你。」医生同情地说，「即便离婚了也不会拒绝吧。」  
  
「她在美国。」  
  
「哦。」对方表示理解地点点头，微笑和汉弗莱说了晚安，然后走到门口又忽然转身回来，汉弗莱把轮椅转出了漂移赛车的水准。  
  
「汉弗莱，」他不放心地皱着眉头，「我没有找到紧急联系人在你的个人信息里。」  
  
「我是说如果你需要一个人，」他看着汉弗莱呆滞的表情，「你可以写我的。」  
  
「我是说我是个医生，」他补充，「我知道那时候该怎么做。」  
  
「……是的。」汉弗莱终于连上网络地点点头，「是的我会考虑那个的，谢谢。」  
  
「很好。」他柔声说，「晚安汉弗莱。」  
  
「晚安医生。」  
  
汉弗莱在第二天的早晨九点经历医生查房。他默认会是昨天的短发女医生所以保持安然地躺在床上，任由他的护工往嘴里喂着加了糖的米饭布丁。之后房门被推开，蓝眼睛的男人神采奕奕地向他走来。  
  
汉弗莱下意识坐起身体，但那除了让他翻出白眼的剧痛外什么都没有。最后还是医生走过来帮他摇起了床板。  
  
「他们说你只有晚上才出现。」汉弗莱窘迫地说。  
  
「我刚下班，过来看下你恢复得怎么样。」对方像是刚睡了一觉一样浑身散发光芒。之后汉弗莱意识到那是因为他没有穿那身封印美貌的白色制服。他右手提着一件呢格大衣，身上深蓝色的西服衬得他英俊挺拔。  
  
「你感觉怎么样？」他伸手去摸汉弗莱的额头。后者瞬间就发烧了。  
  
「我很好。」汉弗莱控制着心跳假笑，之后他的救星出现了。  
  
「汉弗莱。」戴斯蒙带着手上的文件风风火火地推开房门。  
  
「哦戴斯蒙。」汉弗莱看向他。「谢谢你的帮助。」  
  
「没什么汉弗莱。」戴斯蒙走到他的身边，「只是一个朋友该做的。」  
  
「朋友不会把骨折的人一个人留在医院。」他的医生盯着床脚冷冷地说。  
  
「你是谁？」戴斯蒙困惑地看他一眼，然后看向汉弗莱，「他是谁？」  
  
「他是我的医生。 」  
  
「医生不应该只负责看病吗。」戴斯蒙顺手为自己点上雪茄，被医生严厉呵斥这里是医院才茫然四顾地在旁边雪白的墙壁上将烟灭掉，由此引发了医生更强力的反感。  
  
「不管怎样我搞定那个了，汉弗莱。」戴斯蒙将手上的文件递给他。  
  
「你完成了？」汉弗莱翻阅着手上索里赫尔工程的文件，不顾痛苦地坐直了些，「谢谢戴斯蒙，我要立刻回去，我不能让愚蠢的大臣毁了这个。」  
  
「你可以吗？」戴斯蒙望着他。  
  
「我可以是吧，医生。」汉弗莱看向医生。  
  
「不你不能。」对方担忧地看着，「你必须再观察一段时间。可能会有后遗症。 」  
  
「这对我很重要，我必须出院。」汉弗莱严肃地看着他。  
  
「我很抱歉，我不能让你出院。」他严肃地看着汉弗莱。  
  
戴斯蒙看不下去地插嘴，「他说了这很重要。」  
  
对方看他一眼，「你闭嘴。」  
  
戴斯蒙受伤又震惊地求救，「你从哪里找的医生，汉弗莱？」  
  
「我不得不离开。」汉弗莱看着他的眼睛。  
  
「作为一名医生我强烈建议你不要。」  
  
「你不理解，我必须离开。」  
  
「你不理解，你可能会瘫痪的。」医生言之凿凿地告诫他，「你的骨折在胯骨，而你的颈椎有旧伤所以很可能…」  
  
汉弗莱没有耐心地打断他，「帮我办出院手续拜托。」  
  
对方毫无商量地摇头，「我不会给你出院许可。」  
  
汉弗莱和戴斯蒙对视一眼，「那我要求换一个医生。」  
  
他们给他换了一位叫马丁的医生。汉弗莱在例行的问诊阶段用卫生部长的名义对他进行了一番职业生涯的恐吓，之后听到叫做吉姆的医生在门外与叫做马丁的医生大吵一架最终因为职责所限无可奈何地任他离开。  
  
索里赫尔工程进展顺利。汉弗莱的生活也进展顺利。他在几天后就顺利掌握了如何将自己挪到马桶再重新挪回轮椅。他也第一时间批准了给所有政府部门安装所有残疾人设备的倡议企划书，并利用职务之便给自己家里全部装了无障碍滑坡和残疾人扶手。  
  
但他的生活依然十分艰辛。他照不到之前的镜子，无法自主完成沐浴，甚至由于床垫太软而无法把自己弄到轮椅上。伯纳德善良地担任了他的私人看护，并带着简易的行李住进他的房子，每天晚上和汉弗莱一起吃晚饭。  
  
汉弗莱在晚饭间隙浏览着伯纳德打印出来的医生信息。不是最好的医科大学毕业，但是好评率高得惊人。汉弗莱想他可能用巧克力贿赂了自己的所有病人。性向一栏写着直的。  
  
「我不认为人们会在这种职业网站上表露自己的真实性向。」伯纳德安慰他。  
  
汉弗莱认为他说的对。他继续翻过下一页，看见对方的感情状况一栏写着复杂。那有点复杂。汉弗莱甚至谷歌了「一个人说感情状况复杂意味着什么」但对方给了他几十个完全不一样的答案。  
  
「复杂意味着太复杂所以难以解释。」伯纳德给他解释。  
  
「我知道，伯纳德。」汉弗莱看他一眼，「问题就是为什么会复杂。」  
  
「可能有很多原因。」伯纳德说，「你应该自己问他。」  
  
汉弗莱认为他说的对。但是他不想坐在轮椅上去找一个他想约去吃晚餐的人。倒不是因为个人形象，反正他在对方那里早就没有这种东西了。问题是他现在坐在轮椅上又不能真的做成什么事情。他不是那种什么事都不做真的只想和对方吃次晚餐的人，他很忙碌。所以他决定等一等。  
  
他大概等了有一个星期，直到索里赫尔工程的庆功会结束。他和自己的大臣都喝了不少酒，然后伯纳德将他从车上抱下，放进车边的轮椅里。几乎是同一时间的事，从胯骨延伸到整个颈椎的剧痛向他猛烈袭来，汉弗莱甚至怀疑自己的整条颈椎正在被人一节节扯断。  
  
「我需要医生。」汉弗莱声嘶力竭地抓着伯纳德的手腕，并在上面留下了触目惊心的淤青，「我需要医生！」  
  
「我知道，我知道。」伯纳德手足无措地掏出手机，精准地拨出了那个医生在出院前让他保存的电话号码。  
  
之后汉弗莱疼晕了过去。  
  
他再次醒来时映入眼帘的是对方的蓝眼睛，蓝得就像汉弗莱曾经在地质纪录片里看到的那些被陨石砸出的圆形湖泊。那很好。他还活着。  
  
「我还好吗？」汉弗莱怯生生地开口，但是对方看了他一眼就转身离开。  
  
之后汉弗莱发现他感觉不到自己的腿了。他也感觉不到自己的手。他试着去调整自己的括约肌但是他甚至感觉不到自己的括约肌了，高位截瘫的各种悲惨画面像海啸一样地冲进他的大脑。  
  
「我瘫痪了吗，伯纳德？」汉弗莱看着自己面容凝重的秘书。  
  
「不不。」伯纳德吸了吸刚哭过的鼻子，「你会没事的，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「告诉我实话，伯纳德，」汉弗莱情绪悲愤地红着眼睛，「告诉我。只是告诉我。 」  
  
「不不。」伯纳德惊恐地安抚他的情绪，「你只是刚动过手术。我认为是麻药的作用还没有退。」  
  
「手术？」  
  
「是的。」伯纳德解释，「你差点瘫痪了。因为你的第二颈椎…… 」  
  
「我会好起来吗？」汉弗莱打断他。  
  
「是的，你会没事的。」伯纳德点头，「但是你需要静养。真的静养。」  
  
「我会。」汉弗莱劫后余生地望着天花板，「我一定会的。」  
  
他的医生连续很多天都没有再出现，尽管汉弗莱特意为他谢绝了所有拜访。但是事情就是这样。他不讨厌叫马丁的医生，但是……他在周六下午威胁伯纳德无论如何要把他叫到自己的病房，并严肃告诫他这会成为D.A.A.年度考核的首要任务。  
  
之后他看见对方的白袍重新回到自己床边，里面系着一条不很正式的针织领带。  
  
「很久不见，医生。」汉弗莱摆出自己最乖巧的笑容。  
  
「不，我前几天才在手术台上见过你。」医生语气轻快但并不真的愉快地回答他，「你还好吗？」  
  
「我很好。」  
  
「但是你的秘书说你不好。你怎么了？」  
  
「我颈椎痛。」汉弗莱说。  
  
「哪里？」医生将手覆上他的后颈，「这里吗？」  
  
「不。下面一点。」汉弗莱近距离地看着他的眼睛，「你最近很忙吗？」  
  
对方的手停在他的后背，没有看他，「这里吗？」  
  
「左边一点。」  
  
就在汉弗莱睁大眼睛释放暧昧喷雾的时候阿诺德出现了。  
  
汉弗莱震惊地看着自己上司神仙下凡一般穿着西装，手捧鲜花面带微笑地朝他走来。  
  
「阿诺德…」汉弗莱像服了一整瓶止痛药一样径直在床上坐了起来。  
  
「我可怜的汉弗莱，」阿诺德怜惜地按下他的肩膀，坐在他的床边，「你还好吗？」  
  
「我很好。」汉弗莱疼得泪眼朦胧，「我很好，谢谢阿诺德。」  
  
「很抱歉我现在才来看望你，汉弗莱。」  
  
「不不不。」汉弗莱一把握住他的手腕，「别这样说，阿诺德。」  
  
汉弗莱在阿诺德离开后久久沉浸在自己上司旭日般的关怀里。  
  
之后他意识到自己的医生不知道什么时候早就走了。  
  
「他说什么了吗？」汉弗莱看着坐在床边专心削着苹果的伯纳德。  
  
「不。」伯纳德停下手上的水果刀，「但是我认为他误会了什么。 」  
  
「误会了什么？」  
  
「你在哭泣，」伯纳德小心翼翼地说，「抱着阿诺德爵士。」  
  
「我有吗？」  
  
「哭得像个小女生。」  
  
对方接下来的整天都让另一个女医生回复汉弗莱的所有要求。于是汉弗莱无计可施地让伯纳德把自己推到医院走廊。鉴于他在轮椅上精致的西装与皮鞋，整个画面看起来非常诡异。但他还是这样做了。他们在走廊上等了一会就看见医生带着几个女护士从急诊室走出来，他快速看了汉弗莱一眼，但很快离开了。  
  
「他在生气。」伯纳德说。  
  
「我知道。」汉弗莱说。  
  
汉弗莱让伯纳德把自己推进医生的值班室。对方正戴着眼镜和几个站在那里的护士严肃嘱咐着什么，看见他推着轮椅进来表情微妙地摘下那副方框眼镜。  
  
「我能占用你一些时间吗，哈克医生？」汉弗莱表示礼貌地询问。  
  
「是的。」医生放下手上的文件，望着识趣离开的护士为他们关上门。  
  
「有什么我可以帮助你的吗？」他走到汉弗莱的身边。  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱交握着双手，抬头看着他，「我想和你说抱歉。」  
  
「你不需要和我说汉弗莱，我只是个医生。 」  
  
「是的。但是它对我很重要。」  
  
「比你下半辈子瘫痪还重要吗？」  
  
「某种程度上，是的。」汉弗莱郑重地说，「如果我瘫痪了那只是我的问题，但是如果这项工程失败了那影响到的是几万人的工作。」  
  
他巧妙地隐瞒了一开始就是自己弄得这几万人走向失业，但是这不重要。  
  
「你是一个政府官员。」医生目光柔和下来地看着他。  
  
「只是为人民服务的谦卑公仆。」  
  
「那很崇高。」医生说，「但也要为自己想想。」  
  
「那就是我现在正在做的事不是吗？ 」  
  
「为什么你来这里汉弗莱。」对方似笑非笑地看着手上的病历单，「你丈夫走了吗？」  
  
「他不是我的丈夫。」  
  
「你的伴侣。」  
  
「不他是我上司。」  
  
「所以是办公室恋情。 」  
  
「不，」汉弗莱微笑，「我是单身。 」  
  
「没有结婚的那种单身？」  
  
「没有接吻和性生活的那种单身。 」  
  
医生叹了口气，「你只是需要鼓起勇气告诉他你喜欢他。」  
  
「那就是我现在正在做的事不是吗？」汉弗莱直视着他。  
  
「你在胡言乱语，汉弗莱。」医生看他一眼，「你在发烧，你脑子不清醒。」  
  
「我没有拿到我的巧克力。」  
  
「那是给听从医嘱的孩子的。」  
  
「我今天有听。」汉弗莱说，「我还用了便盆大便。」  
  
对方笑出虎牙地看着他， 「也不是那么困难是吧？」  
  
「所以我能要一颗巧克力吗？」  
  
「我没有巧克力了。」他掏了下口袋给他看，里面是墨水笔与回形针之类的东西。  
  
「那我想要些别的。」汉弗莱挠挠耳朵。  
  
「你想要什么？」医生笑着走过来，单膝跪在他的面前，扶着他的轮椅扶手，与他平视着。  
  
「一个吻？」汉弗莱装作不很在意地问，尾音因为兴奋而颤抖着。  
  
「我不能给你那个。」医生凝视着他，「你是我的病人。」  
  
「我能亲吻你吗？」  
  
「你不能。」医生凝视着他，「我是你的医生。」  
  
「但是我在发烧。我脑子不清楚。」  
  
「我可以给你退烧药。」  
  
「只是表示感谢的亲吻。」汉弗莱胡言乱语，「我是法国人。」  
  
对方被逗笑地靠近些，任由汉弗莱搂住他的脖子，亲吻他的额头与脸颊，安静地跪在那里用鼻息回应着。那感觉好极了。汉弗莱沉迷地想，他的好医生尝起来就像块巧克力，甜得恰到好处。  
  
他在汉弗莱尝试吻自己嘴唇时站了起来。  
  
「我必须去查房了，汉弗莱。」他拍拍他的肩膀，扶过他的轮椅，「让我送你回去。」  
  
「你经常这样做吗？」汉弗莱放肆地靠着轮椅后背，任由自己仰起的后脑蹭着对方大腿，「当别人的紧急联系人。」  
  
「别告诉其他人，拜托。」他们路过一堆看着他们窃窃私语的女护士，「我会被她们烦死的。」  
  
「她们喜欢你吗？」汉弗莱喜孜孜地说。  
  
「我不会那样说。」医生和他一样止不住地弯起嘴角，「她们只是喜欢开我玩笑。」  
  
「你说自己感情状况复杂。」汉弗莱想起这个，「你的个人主页上。」  
  
「你看了我的主页？」医生低下头，惊讶地看着他。  
  
「在你的名牌上呢。」汉弗莱指指他胸卡下的网址，「那是什么意思？」  
  
「没什么。」医生笑着解释，「我不能写单身，那会给我带来很多麻烦。我也不能写恋爱，他们会问我那是谁。有时候甚至带来更多麻烦。 」  
  
「你可以说你是Gay。」汉弗莱建议。  
  
「为什么你认为那会有帮助？」他们路过几个大喊大叫的醉汉。  
  
汉弗莱大笑了一会。  
  
他从口袋掏出洗干净的银色手帕，递到对方胸前，「还你。」  
  
「留着吧。」他说，「你可以用它擦点别的。」  
  
「不我有我的。」汉弗莱抽出自己的丝绸口袋巾。  
  
「你愿意送给我吗？」  
  
「你会送给其他人吗？」  
  
「为什么我要送给其他人。」  
  
「谁知道。」汉弗莱在膝盖上将手帕折成一个规整的小三角形，「或许又有人胯骨被撞了，需要你的安慰。」  
  
「我会告诉他一切都会好起来然后让他滚去用便盆。」  
  
汉弗莱被逗笑地咳嗽了一会，然后侧身将手帕放进对方的西裤口袋，「你查完房可以去我那里吗？」  
  
「我下班会去你那里。」医生压低声音，「睡个好觉，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我会在这里住一个月，如果你每天下班去我那里。」  
  
「这个月之后呢？」  
  
「我会需要一位私人医生。」汉弗莱认真地说，「二十四小时的那种。」  
  
「我不想这样说，」医生半蹲在他面前，「但我收费很贵的。」  
  
「我不想这样说，」汉弗莱看着他的眼睛，「但我有的是钱。」  
  
他们在汉弗莱的病房门口四目相对地笑了一会，汉弗莱看着对方那颗忽隐忽现的虎牙，相当确定自己会把它直接敲掉如果它无法属于自己。  
  
「晚安，汉弗莱。」医生伸手摸摸他的额头，确认烧早已退去才转身告别，「做个好梦。」  
  
汉弗莱小心地把轮椅推出病房，看着自己的医生小跑地消失在医院走廊。  
  
他想起阿诺德花束上的手写贺卡。那是托尔斯泰的句子。  
  
「生命、生活，只有在这个时候才能被人感觉出它美好且在平时往往被人忽略的真正意义——能够自由地享受阳光，森林，山峦，草地，河流，在于平平常常的满足。其它则是无关紧要的。」  
  
那就是他正在做的事情。自由地享受他的阳光，他的森林，他的山峦，他的草地与他的河流。享受那些平平常常的满足，像抱起自己放上马桶或者将自己从马桶上抱起，像是他的每日奖励与巧克力糖果，像是找到自己的紧急联系人与二十四小时私人医生。像是找到真爱。  
  
其他则是无关紧要的。至少在这个时候。  
  
终


End file.
